


The Luckiest Star in lucis

by Dream_Dropdistance1232



Series: Aurora Guardian [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Mentioned Ardyn Izunia, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Dropdistance1232/pseuds/Dream_Dropdistance1232
Summary: On the eve of an important Gala Seraphina  is kidnapped and used as a pawn in the war between Lucis and Nifilheim it is up to the prince and his companions to save Seraphina before it is too late.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s), Noctis Lucis Caelum/Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Aurora Guardian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767607
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Luckiest Star in lucis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDarkestDandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Final Fantasy XV is the property of Square Enix. I hope you all enjoy

\--Seraphina’s P.O.V--

My Head Lulled softly to the side as hissed weakly, I was trying so hard to recall how it was that I got into this situation. My eyes felt heavy and I felt like I was going to lose consciousness, a soft pant escapes my body as I coughed up blood, destroying the beautiful blue dress my boyfriends had gotten me for tonight’s gala all of them were never going to see me in it.  
  
Since all of them had to be at the citadel much earlier than I had to be, they stated that they would send a car to collect me; only for the car that arrived was actually a trap set for me. “Those in the prince’s entourage are often used as bargaining chips.” I heard one of my kidnappers say or something along those lines.  
  
“Are you awake?”  
  
I flinched at the voice, the slight motion caused my bindings to tighten further around me and I let out a muffled cry of pain. This person was the worse.  
  
“Do let me know if you’re feeling unwell.” The Man chuckled “Tsk, it looks like you’ve gotten blood all over your pretty dress.”  
  
I let out another cry as he grabbed my hair, yanking it back so I was forced to look at him.  
  
“Why the harsh look, I’ve been treating you very well since you’ve joined us last night.”  
  
Last night, it was morning now, how long was I out? My eyes turned to the red-haired man as he still had a firm grip on my hair. How long was he going to keep me here? And I had to wonder if or when was he would get rid of me.  
  
“Now my dear, how is your acting?”  
  
\--End P.O.V—

The entire citadel was in a lockdown, it had been since last night. It was not common knowledge of the relationship the prince and his closest friends had; that was known to the king and a few of his trusted men. Yet when a note appeared last night consisting of a picture of Seraphina gagged and bound of a nifilheim airship along with a note of ‘more to follow’ King Regis cancelled the party and had all of his men placed on high alert. He also refused his son and allow his son or his friends to leave the citadel walls.  
  
“We have to go.” Noctis stated. Agitated since he had not slept well last night after seeing the note.  
  
“We are currently under a shutdown enforced by the King, even you cannot overrule that Noct.” Ignis replied, resting a hand on the princes.  
  
“Besides, we don’t even know where they have her,” Gladiolus growled from the other side of the room. “that was on a Nifilheim airship, there’s no telling where she could be.”  
  
Prompto sighed heavily, looking down to the tea in his hands. Ignis had made it to settle his stomach, it had grown cold a long time ago untouched; He looked up as ignis reached for the cup with one hand and his other hand cradled his tear stained cheek. Since the news broke Ignis had been seeing to the others, more likely to keep everyone from worrying.  
  
They heard a knock on the door just after 9:20am, all four of them turned to face the door just as Cor Leonis entered.  
  
“We’ve received word from Nifilheim.”  
  
The four of them now stood in an empty conference room along with the king, His shield and Cor; all of them were looking at a disc that had arrived less than an hour ago. With a silent conversation between them the disk was entered into a player as the screen lit up brightly.  
  
On the screen Seraphina sat, tied to a large plush red chair, her arms held down by thick ropes which were also bound to the armrests; her head hung forward, blue dress coated in blood and torn to shreds. Each side stood a Magitek trooper, one of them was holding a gun and the other was holding a stun baton. Everyone within the conference room thought she was dead, only for a muffled voice to speak on the screen.  
  
“Wake her up.”  
  
The trooper on Seraphina’s right-hand side jabbed her with the stun baton, the poor girl shrieked loudly as it jolted her awake. She wheezed before she coughed up more blood further ruining her once beautiful dress. Slowly, her head rose to face the camera. Blood stained and dripped down her chin, Unfocused silvery red eyes stared at the camera. Bruised litters her flesh and were more significant on her arms.  
  
“Come now, as we rehearsed.”  
  
Seraphina coughed again, only to whimper as the gun of the other trooper was at the side of her neck. “K…King Regis, P-Prince Noctis by… By the request of Nifilheim for the return of myself, they wish for an exchange. Myself for the…: Seraphina swallowed as she glances up to the person behind the camera lens, Seraphina was not a fighter, Seraphina had no magic. Seraphina was a simple person who was in love with people that were like a fantasy. Seraphina closed her eyes taken a breath as she continued. “For the ring of Lucii if this request is not met by sundown today. They will…” Tears were softly falling down her face, but she kept her composure.  
  
“I ask you please,” Seraphina spoke as she managed to tighten her hands into fists. “Please don’t do this! I am not worth saving, my life is not as important as the lives you protect! Please! Ah!” Seraphina screamed as the gun collided with her head and the stun baton electrocuted her again.  
  
“Stick to what we rehearsed, dear.”  
  
She gasped; blood stained spit dripped from her mouth as she tried to regain herself from the small outburst she had. Her eyes turning back to the camera as she sat back in the chair. Lavender hair a mess, face swollen and bruised, her body was screaming for medical aid, but she still smiled so brightly.  
  
“I’m sorry, I’ve been an awful actress. I would like to try again.”  
  
Seraphina softly glanced to the camera before speaking again.  
  
“King Regis, Prince Noctis, and to whomever maybe listening, I could not have wished to be born underneath a lucky star then to be part of a such a beautiful kingdom. I love it with all my heart. I am sorry I could not return home, please forgive me.” A Loud crackle and Seraphina screamed loudly as she was shocked again, this time her head slumped forward, and she did not move.  
  
Only for the screen to go back and coordinates appeared quickly…  
  
“I don’t care!” Prompto Yelled “They don’t care about Seraphina, but I do, I won’t let them keep hurting her.”  
  
“Prompto, we cannot go against the court’s orders.” Ignis attempted to reason though those worse he uttered made him sick, he wanted absolutely nothing but to have Seraphina in his arms again.   
  
As this was now a matter of security, King Regis had no choice but to involve the court and this time it was the entire council against the king and the prince’s wishes to go on a rescue mission. Still it did not stop the king from bringing it up time and time again, attempting to appeal to them to at least stage a rescue attempt to try and get Seraphina back. Yet the council stood firm, refusing to sacrifice even the smallest resource to rescue her. And In that moment, everyone was in a recess to calm down and clear heads.  
  
“it’s not fair, Seraphina’s not a fighter.” Prompto growled angrily as tears escaped, “She’s hurt and scared, she was trying to be brave so we wouldn’t worry. I do not, I do not want the last memory of Seraphina to be like that we were supposed to make sure nothing bad happened to her! We, we promised her.”  
  
Gladiolus sighed, as he walked over to the small blonde and pulling him forward to hug him stroking his head. “None of us do Prompto. There are rules we just have to follow.”  
  
Ignis turned to Noctis who had been silent the entire time. “Noct?”  
  
Noctis growled frustrated, his father was doing everything in his power to get Seraphina back, he could not sit here ye his father had often told him that fighting with one’s words was always a tougher battle than a sword fight. Still, that sad smile Seraphina gave; he knew the others heard it too her soft call of love too all of them, apologizing because she failed them, Seraphina accepted a death which they could easily save her from.  
  
“Noctis?” Ignis spoke up as the prince stood.  
  
“Prompto’s right, it’s our job to protect Seraphina. The council will keep talking in circles until sunset which will not matter. We are going to rescue Seraphina.” Noctis replied as he walked towards the door, only to stop when it opened.  
  
“There you are,” King Regis called as he entered the room, flanked by his shield and cor. “The recess is almost over, Noctis I need you to understand…”  
  
“We’re going.” Noctis replied, cutting off his father, the prince refused to let anyone stand in his way.  
  
The king looked taken aback, before chuckling. “I’m glad to hear that, what I was going to say that we’ve supplied a car. We will handle things here.”  
  
Noctis turned to his three boyfriends in the room, seeing that they were all just as shocked to hear the news. “Dad.”  
  
“We will keep the council busy,” Clarus replied “You all focus on your mission.”  
  
“You will reach Seraphina’s location quickly if you take the back road, should you require back up. We will have a medic and two troop vehicles trail you should require them.” Cor explained as he handed Ignis the keys to the car and a smaller walkie talkie.  
  
The king placed a hand on Noctis’s shoulder. “Bring Seraphina home.”

\--Seraphina’s P.O.V.—  
  
“Are you awake?” I hear a voice ask.

I attempted to move my entire body, but at that point I figured that whatever it was that they broke inside of me was still bleeding and I most likely would die from internal bleeding shortly. I was hoping the person who had entered the room was the small blonde. At least I hoped it was him, since I was blindfolded now; and the red-haired man allowed the troopers to rough me up rather good.   
  
“…mm…” I muttered weakly, my body weakening even more.  
  
I heard a sigh of relief at this. “That’s good, can you lift your head?”  
  
I could hardly manage that, I groaned again as the pain was unbearable.  
  
There was a shuffling noise before I heard him move away from me and I heard the whoosh of the door opening. The voice spoke out “Highwind come here.”  
  
“What is it Loqi?” a feminine voice answered as the door closed behind them “Shit! What did they do to her?”  
  
“The chancellor wants us to keep her alive, he believes that someone will come for her.” the voice, Loqi, replied.  
  
The Woman spoke again “Where is the chancellor now?”  
  
“He’s returned home.” The other answered   
  
The other voice scoffed “Typical, leave us with the mess.”  
  
Their voices were becoming distorted as I tried so hard not to cry in pain again, but I had heard the door open again.  
  
“It was a foolish plan to start with, risking the life of a young girl who’s not even involved in any of this.” a new voice growled, and I heard the soft sound of the door closing.  
  
“High Commander Ravus.” The other two called   
  
I recalled that name, He was the prince’s friends’ older brother; automatically and with a lot of discomfort I flinched as something brushed against my face.  
  
“Careful, take this.” He spoke.  
  
I felt something cold push against my lips but with all the torment I have been through I rather die from my injuries then allow them to poison me.  
  
“I assure you it is not poison,” I heard Ravus say to me “Aranea untie her blindfold, Loqi post lookout,” He ordered.   
  
Rapidly, light floods into my eyes as I blink, shadows of figures dance in my vision. I attempt to move away from them, but I gasp at the pain that radiates from my body. The door opened again and closed signalling someone had left.  
  
“As I expected, you more than likely have a few broken ribs and internal bleeding. This will slow it down, but you’ll need to seek medical attention.” He spoke, gently pushing the blue bottle to my lips again.  
  
“Wha…Why?” I tried to speak  
  
“Why What? He asked   
  
“Help…” I called weakly.  
  
Ravus sighed softly, still tilting the bottle for me to drink. “this isn’t your fight.”

Weakly, I smiled, I cupped his hand holding the potion as I drank it. I knew all Nifs were not bad.  
  
Quickly, the door opened and Loqi ducked his head in; “We need to get to the bridge, it seems the prince and his little entourage just got on board without the ring.”  
  
Ravus stood and turned to the door before speaking “Aranea get her out of here, take her to the starboard side I’ll lead them to us and give her up without too much of a fight.”  
  
“Ruin my fun.” Aranea chuckled  
  
I reached forward taking Ravus’s metal hand, he turned around to face me. “Thank you.”   
  
He gave me a nod before he left with Loqi.  
  
“Alright Princess, we’re going to play a little game,” Aranea spoke as she tied the blindfold over my eyes again and carefully picked me up “Try to hold on, it would be a shame if you died before your heroes just got here.”  
  
\--End P.O.V--

This was not good; they were drawing too much attention. They had not triggered any alarms just yet but still the troopers were coming quickly, and they had not had a chance to look for Seraphina. It was only a matter of time before they were noticed on board.   
  
“In the video, they look to have Seraphina in some sort of boiler room or something.” Gladio replied as he shoved two troopers into an empty room. Prompto and Noctis had went separately from the others to find Seraphina so it left him and ignis to search also.  
  
“They would have moved her by now. I believe the holding cells are typically just below the deck, towards the centre of the ship.” Ignis retorted, moving into the shadows, daggers drawn only to notice blonde hair and red armour.   
  
“Gladio.” Ignis spoke quietly gesturing to who he had saw and when Gladio peaked around he smirked.   
  
“Got it.”  
  
As soon as the smaller man stepped around the corridor he was aggressively thrown to the floor and had a lot of muscle holding him down. “What the, Get off me!”  
  
“Loqi Tummelt, if I am not mistaken?” Ignis sneered  
  
Rendezvousing with Noctis and Prompto the four of them used Loqi as a map. Using his directions to the starboard deck of the airship, they found a person in a sharp black Armor holding Seraphina’s body and from the pale look of their lovers face and the way the person was holding her it was not certain how long the person was to stay with them.  
  
“Highwind!”  
  
The person turned as they saw the high commander approach and then turned to see the prince and his entourage with Loqi as their hostage. “Got any plans now High commander?”  
  
“Give me the girl,” he spoke approaching and taken her from the other who was with him. With whatever strength Seraphina had she moved her head, so blood did not get on to his white coat. “Stay with me a little while longer, you will be home soon.” He whispered   
  
Seraphina let out a small cry, vision so disoriented but it was still hidden behind the blindfold. Home sounded lovely. She could maybe wait until then…  
  
“Give us back Seraphina!” Noctis barked, his engine blade drawn.  
  
“Drop your weapons Prince Noctis, or the girl goes overboard!” Ravus called above the howling winds but his fingers dug into the fabric of the dress just to make sure that it did not happen. He was a sweet gentleman despite working for the enemy.   
  
“Do it and we throw pipsqueak over too.” Gladio threatened, holding Loqi by the by the back of his armour, his free hand twisting the man’s right arm to his shoulder blade. This threat was real.

“Fair exchange, him for the girl.” Ravus called.  
  
Noctis glanced over his shoulder at his boyfriends behind him, each ready to take the offence to get her back. “Drop your weapon.”  
  
“You as well.”  
  
Noctis held his sword out, vanishing it into his armiger feeling Prompto and Ignis follow his lead the only issue was Gladio’s broadsword, he could not put it away as he was tasked with restraining Loqi. It was an issue, but they had to press forward.  
  
Ignis was the one to notice the other standing by Ravus’s side before speaking up “There shall be no interference from your friend it is an even trade.”  
  
As both Gladio and Ravus moved with their hostages to the middle of the deck they were both waiting for the other to betray or make an injustice move. It was a tense situation…  
  
“Hand her over.” Gladiolus angrily spoke, his grip tightening on his hostage with more force than necessary.  
  
“Do not do it.” Loqi argued trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder, he had a part to act. “This girl is our bargaining chip if they came for her think of what else we can have.”  
  
Ravus turned to the younger man; hopefully, it was convincing, he felt Seraphina’s breathing shift he could not drag this out any longer he had to make sure Loqi came out of this also. He made the decision there and then.  
  
“Here.”  
  
Quickly, Gladio shoved Loqi away and gently took Seraphina into his arms, the others drew their weapons in case something did go wrong. Gladio refused to turn his back on the enemy before him.  
  
“You have five minutes to get of my ship.” Ravus hissed angrily, turning away with both Aranea and Loqi behind him but for a single second he glanced back sparing a glance to Seraphina and prayed to the astrals that she made it.  
  
It was a race at this point as soon as they were on the ground ignis had called the medic and the medic determined that Seraphina indeed had two broken ribs and severe internal bleeding. Seraphina had gone into shock at least twice before they made it back to the citadel hospital.  
  
It was going to be another sleepless night in the citadel…  
  
“We’ve gotten her stable, we just have to wait.”  
  
So, they waited three days, Seraphina had fallen asleep and had visitors time and time again. Everyone within the crownsguard had left bouquets of flowers and stuffed animals around her bedside. Even King Regis made a point to come and visit the young girl and he had the doctors personally update him on her situation as he was footing the hospital bill. He had stated that was the least he could do since the council, through everything, still refused to assist well until sunset and it was when Seraphina was already in hospital.  
  
Which concluded that they were looking to find someone to put the blame on for acting out against protocol to rescue Seraphina only for the entire crownsguard to state that they did it. They could not court-marshal all off them, who else would protect their old asses so the matter was dropped   
  
“Hey Iggy,” Prompto called moving into the room where Ignis and Noctis were and he pressed a kiss to the other man’s cheek “How is she?”  
  
They had all taken shifts to watch over Seraphina once she was out of the OR and given the clear by the doctors.  
  
“She’s gotten her colour back, and the bruises are starting to fade. We received some lab reports and it would appear Seraphina had traces of potion within her.” Ignis replies as he set down some paperwork that he was working on.  
  
“So, they were pumping Seraphina full of potion just to hurt her?” Gladio scoffed as he pressed a delicate kiss to her forehead being careful not to knock the oxygen mask that was helping her compensate for her collapsed lung.  
  
“I do not think that would be the case, that potion was saving her life I also believe that Ravus was not the one in the video.” He continued as Noctis crawled into his lap which was a common occurrence.   
  
“Yeah, when you think about it even when Ravus handed Seraphina over he was nice about it.” Prompto replied as he pulled up a chair, only to pout when Gladio had sat in then in turned squeaked when he was pulled into his lap.  
  
“Indeed, Ravus may be on the side of the enemy.” Ignis stated, as he adjusted Noctis, so he was at least a bit comfortable.  
  
“But even Ravus does not have that big of a stick up his ass.” Noctis scoffed and that earned him a disapproving glare from Ignis.  
  
“That could have been phrased so much better Noct.” Ignis sighed.  
  
Prompto leaned forward In Gladio’s lap and brushed a stray lock of lavender hair from Seraphina’s face and it was then he noticed a pastel blue moogle beside her. “Iris stopped by today?”   
  
“Last night with my dad,” Noctis replied “She thought Gladio was still here, she talked to Seraphina for a bit.” He finished.  
  
As the small talk grew for a few minutes…  
  
Everyone stopped and turned as they heard the EKG machine suddenly pulse, they had watched it flatline twice in the OR, but each time Seraphina fought through it. Quickly, the machine fluttered into a steady rhythm as Seraphina opened her eyes, only for her to then inhale sharply which made her cough heavily; she rolled on to her side shivered and swiftly began to pull the IV’S out.  
  
Prompto jumped up and ran into the hall to grab a nurse, Ignis, Gladiolus and Noctis attempted to stop Seraphina from hurting herself even more. Once they did, they took to a step back as a few nurses entered the room and quickly got Seraphina under control. The nurses checked her checked her vitals confirming that she was fine just too much adrenaline coursing through her veins when she woke up.

\--Seraphina’s P.O.V—  
Softly, I smiled at the nurses as they left the room stating that they would bring me some food shortly. The nurses smiled as I turned my head to my boyfriends they stepped forward as they got the nurses permission; once they left my head dipped and I could not contain my tears.  
  
“I…I am sorry… I am so sorry….”  
  
“Seraphina.” Prompto whispered stepping forward. He hated seeing those tears fall from my eyes.  
  
“Seraphina you have nothing to apologise for.” Ignis replied.  
  
“I do, If I was better this wouldn’t happen and you wouldn’t, I am sorry.” I cried trying to shake the tears away as they fell. “I am so useless and stupid.” I finished   
  
“Come on babe do not talk like that.” I heard Gladio spoke as he stroked my head.  
  
Noctis stepped forward, cupping my cheek as he lifted my head, forcing me to look onto his eyes. He was making sure I kept eye contact with him, and I could see the reflection of my tears in his eyes and he pressed a kiss to my lips.  
  
“We will always look out for you.”  
  
As noctis stepped away ignis came forward and placed a kiss on my cheek, then Gladio followed after ignis and he kissed the top of my head and finally Prompto came and kissed my other cheek, yet my tears still fell. I tried so hard to stop them whilst on the airship but now…  
  
“I was… I was so scared. And I…. The incident reminded me of when I was a child, I was trapped in a small dark room in a thunderstorm which raged outside; lightning lit up the walls as I screamed for someone to rescue me. I was extremely powerless now; it was frightening not to have that control and to be reduced to that level of fear again. I wanted comfort more than anything right now, so I held out my arms, much like the child I believed myself to be at this moment.  
  
Only to find them full of love in a moment…  
  
A fortress of love surrounded me, one that I felt was also shaken at the core. I had played the part of someone who was not afraid, but all I wanted was this moment more than anything, so I allowed myself to shed my tears and I sobbed into a shoulder before me.  
  
I was alive enough to do so…  
  
Several days later I was released from the hospital to the care of my boyfriends, my first stop was to the citadel as King Regis had requested my presence since he had not seen me since I has woken up except when we video call. I was placed in my wheelchair once reaching the top of the staircase, having explicit instructions that I was not able to put any strain until I was fully healed and one hundred percent, Even though Gladio had insisted that he would carry me around and that idea was quickly shut down by ignis as I needed to properly heal. I knew that part would be easy.   
  
The harder part was stopping myself from hyperventilating each time I closed my eyes for an extended period. Luckily, the king had footed the best physiatrist in the kingdom, and I had my wonderful boyfriends to chase those thoughts away. I was wheeled into the citadel by the boys only to have a maid stop us at the door.  
  
“Excuse me miss Seraphina His royal highness has provided you a change of wardrobe.”  
  
I looked back to my four boyfriends who also seemed confused. “I’ll meet you in the throne room.” I smiled and they left to head to the throne room. As the maid took over wheeling me over to get changed and to my surprise it was the exact replica of the dress I was wearing the night I was stolen.  
  
"We have given it a looser fit. We were all rather worried and we are happy to see you are faring a lot better.” The maid smiled, helping me to stand so she could assist me in getting undressed as I grew misty eyed. “oh goodness, we will have to fix that; the king has some very exciting news for you.” She softly giggled “While we get you ready would you like some tea and cake?”  
  
It was a few minutes later when the maid wheeled me into the throne room, I was shocked to see the entire council there. Clarus, Gladio’s dad, explained the struggle and the fight they had to go through against the old buzzards when they refused to assist in the rescue effort, yet it didn’t stop the king especially when he brought Iris for a visit. My attention was drawn to the king upon the throne and the prince standing beside him.  
  
“Seraphina, I am glad to see that you are faring better.” The king spoke.  
  
Softly, I smiled the makeup the maid used did wonders to hide my bruised face, “Thank you your majesty.”   
  
The king chuckled before straightening his spine and clearing his throat, “It seems that unfortunately you were unable to make it to the gala so we will have to do this without the paparazzi should you not mind.”  
  
I shook my head, confused as to what the king was referring to. “of course, your highness.”  
  
The king stood, only to stop as he heard someone on the council clear their throat. “Does the council have anything to say?” he asks  
  
“It does not matter of her injuries; she will need to reach out to you.” One of the council members spoke  
  
I saw Noctis bristle and it spread to the three other members who were standing next to me, he glared down to the council members “Seraphina has just been released…”  
  
I coughed and spoke up “If it shall please the court,” I spoke as I stood from my chair, my heeled feet were still unsteady “I do not mind your majesty as there are rules I cannot be excluded from.”  
  
The king looked rather concerned. “Are you certain?”  
  
I smiled brightly to the entire court, the biggest middle finger I could do without extending my finger. “It will be my honour.”  
  
I lifted my skirts as I moved towards the stairs, smiling as I felt Gladio and Prompto flank behind me to catch me in case I lost my footing and fell backwards. The climb took a short while as I moved to the platform just below noctis and the king’s throne, I was highly thankful that ignis was there to offer his arm to me as I stood before them. I leaned against ignis for support with a gentle sway and an incredibly soft pant.  
  
“It had been requested for a long time and that this thought had been on my mind; yet there are some that did not believe you deserve this,” the king spoke and his gaze went across the entire council. “Yet the bravery you gave throughout all of this proves them wrong. The kingdom is lucky to have one as loyal as yourself if you would not mind kneeling. I smiled feeling ignis move to one side and Clarus stepped to the other side helping me to kneel in my dress, before he stepped away I glanced up to see the king holding out his hand and it was then a beautiful sword appeared in it.   
  
“With the power vested in me, I pronounce you as Lady Seraphina of the Lucian court.” He called tapping my shoulder with the flat end of the sword. “It is my honour to bestow you this upon you and I believe no one deserves it more.”  
  
As I bowed my head tears filled my eyes, the news has not completely sunk in. “I am so honoured King Regis,” I spoke as my hazy eyes glanced to the prince beside him. “Prince Noctis I will do my best to meet your expectations.”  
  
The King gave me a smile “I know that you will, as you have already done.”  
  
I cooed as noctis descended from the throne and offered me his hands to assist me in standing and once I was up he handed me to ignis so he could assist me down the stairs to where Gladio and Prompto were waiting for me. Gladio was fed up with me pushing back my healing so he picked me up easily and walked down the stairs with me in his arms. Ignis and noctis followed behind him. I was placed into my wheelchair and Prompto stood behind it ready to wheel me out of the throne room.  
  
“I do expect that you all will see to Lady Seraphina’s recovery,” Regis called to the four of them before addressing the council members “Once Lady Seraphina is fully recovered she will be taking her seat on the council it is about time we got some fresh ideas.”  
  
I smiled brightly.  
  
I guess I was born under a lucky star…


End file.
